


Sacrifice (rape)

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: “Trying to get out the ropes is pointless, I made sure to tie them extra tight,” he pushes his body off the wall, “Little sheep, my lord wishes for you to be his sacrifice. You know what that means, don’t you?”“You’re going to kill me?”“...not quite.”





	Sacrifice (rape)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I wrote this because not even I know. Don't ask me why I published this because not even I know. In advanced, I'm sorry you're about to read this sorry contribution to Bendy x Henry

“Sammy, my inky man,” Bendy’s two-toned voice muses, “you just earned some prophet points.”

 

Sammy straightens his posture happily, his hands behind his back. In front is Henry, tied down with his legs spread open. Sammy stripped him of his pants and underwear, fixed his tainted black hair a bit, and unbuttoned his shirt.

 

“I am happy this sheep pleases you, my lord.”

 

Bendy slowly approaches the former animator, Henry trying to move around. He wasn’t expecting any of this to happen, the only reason he was here was because Joey wanted him to visit.

 

~

 

“Henry, dear, wait a moment,” Linda muses as she approaches her husband, “put on some of my wrinkle cream!”

 

“Why,” he asks as he fixes his tie, “all I’m going to do is visit the studio.”

 

“What if you see some of your old coworkers and friends? Come on, let me put some on you!”

 

Henry groans then follows Linda to her vanity, turning the chair then sitting down. Linda hums happily as she dips her finger in the cream then applies some to Henry’s face, lightly shaking her hips.

 

“Done,” she chimes as she retwists the top back on the wrinkle cream, setting it down. Henry looks in the mirror, “This stuff really works.”

 

Linda rolls her eyes, “How do you think I kept myself looking so young, dear. This was addressed to me in the mail.”

 

“Who’s it from and how come I’m only seeing this now?”

 

She shrugs, “I don’t know, but it works wonders! Every day, I feel like I’m twenty again!”

 

Henry watches Linda happily walks off then looks back in the mirror. Maybe his eyes were messing with him, but he looks as young as he did when Joey first opened up the studio. He felt younger too.

 

“What’s in this stuff,” Henry mumbles to himself, reaching for the container. He stops when he hears the clock ding, “I better get going,” he panics as he stands up, tying his hair back with a rubber band.

 

~

 

Henry groans as he slowly opens his eyes, confused when sees the ceiling. His eyelids spread farther apart after he tries to get up, failing. He mumbles a curse then looks down, shocked to see his privates visible.

 

“It seems as if you’re awake,” a familiar voice calmly spoke, Henry looking at the wall. When he sees him, he starts to move about and try to free himself from the ropes.

 

“Trying to get out the ropes is pointless, I made sure to tie them extra tight,” he pushes his body off the wall, “Little sheep, my lord wishes for you to be his sacrifice. You know what that means, don’t you?”

 

“You’re going to kill me?”

 

“...not quite.”

 

A door opens and inky footsteps are heard, “Sammy, my inky man, you just earned prophet points.”

 

Sammy straightens his posture happily, his hands behind his back. Henry paled at the sight of the ink demon standing in front him, his movements stilling. This was it, he’s going to die.

 

Sammy leans forward, “I am happy this sheep pleases you, my lord. Please, allow me to excuse myself and you can begin the sacrifice.”

 

Bendy waits until he hears a door open then shut before slowly approaching the former animator, Henry starting to free himself again.

 

“I wouldn’t have minded if you were a bit wrinkly,” Bendy puts his hands on either side of Henry’s head, “but Sammy insisted on you looking younger. Seems like the cream actually worked.”

 

Henry’s frozen underneath the demon, ink dripping on his face. His eyes slowly drift downward, his lids flutter before realizing what he was seeing.

 

“What the he-,” Henry was cut off by Bendy shoving his long tongue in his mouth, the ink demon’s hands finding his chest. A stutters moan leaves Henry’s lips as Bendy pushes his thumbs against the human’s nipples, his tongue wrapping around Henry’s.

 

“Bendy,” he moans pleadingly, “please...stop.”

 

The ink demon ignored his plea and continues to toy with the former animator’s nipples, taking one in his mouth. The thing Henry saw, when he looked down, was the shaft of a dick manifesting from ink. Just now, it finished forming.

 

Bendy moves a hand between Henry’s opened legs, forcefully thrusting his fingers in. Henry grunts in pain, Bendy ignoring the sound.

 

“Pain.”

 

“You’ll get used to it,” the ink demon spat before smirking as Henry let out a high pitched moan. Bendy’s fingers brushed against something within him.

 

“See,” Bendy continues to move his fingers, “doesn’t hurt now, does it.”

 

Henry pushes his lips together, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

 

“Concealing your voice won’t turn me off,” the ink demon muses as he yanks his fingers out, “the way you look is enough for me.”

 

“K-kill me already,” Henry whimpers, “aren’t I your sacrifice?”

 

“Yes,” Bendy gently kisses his forehead, “my sexual sacrifice.”

 

The former animator’s eyes widen as something pierces him, the inky demon’s hands on the back of Henry’s thighs. Before Henry could complain about pain, Bendy aimed his first thrust at his sweet spot.

 

“N-not so...fast,” the human moans, “I-I can’t! Oh~ Ah! C-cumming!”

 

Bendy watches with a sadistic smirk as Henry clenches his teeth and hums a long moan, his toes curling as semen shoots out his slit in thick string.

 

“Bendy,” Henry whines, “I...I don’t want this.”

 

“You think that matters,” the ink demon scoffs before cutting all the ropes then flipping Henry on his hands and knees. Hen grips the former animator’s hips then slams in Henry’s twitching channel, he moaning out.

 

“No,” Henry chants, his fists clenched tightly.

 

“Say yes,” Bendy muses sadistically, “call for me, beg for your release!”

 

“A-ah fuck, no,” Henry covers his mouth as his semen squirts out his slit, his walls clutching around the demon. Bendy grunts as pulls out, his inky semen shooting at the former animator’s gaping hole in thick strings. Henry’s body twitches as Bendy’s fingers slowly glide over his chest and stomach, the ink demon finally moving his hands away.

 

~

 

Henry sits up quickly, checking his body before sighing. It was just a dream, not of the really happened. Linda walks in the room, “Henry, Joey’s on the phone and good morning!”

 

“Tell him I’ll be over his place in a few,” Henry sighs before getting out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it until the end, congrats


End file.
